


I'm Sick (Zianourry Fluff)

by LinaxHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH ZIANOURRY FLUFF AND FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaxHoran/pseuds/LinaxHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zianourry kid!fic. With Ziam parents and niall is the oldest like (14) or something and he wakes up sick but his dad Liam makes him get up and his papa zayn already told Louis (7) he could stay home cuz he was sick and Niall rolls his eyes like what ever and niall ends up going home early cuz he gets worse and the next day he feels even worse and it turns out he has a bad case of strep throat please!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sick (Zianourry Fluff)

Zayn was the first to wake, looking over at Liam and smiling sleepily as he inched a bit closer. Liam remained curled up in the duvet, eyes barely fluttering as the bed dipped and shifted beside him. Zayn peppered little kisses to Liam’s jawline, whispering, “Liaaam.”

"Go away," Liam whined, without realizing it was his husband, squirming slightly as his eyes fluttered open. He cringed at the light streaming in through the windows, looking to Zayn and rolling over to hide in his husband’s neck. "Morning," Liam finally murmured as he lifted his head and smiled at the other, whose hair was sticking up in every direction. 

"Morning, gorgeous," Zayn replied, fingers sliding over Liam’s short hair. 

"I’m gonna go check on the boys, yeah?" Liam already began, and Zayn sighed, allowing the other to get out of the bed as he curled back up under his own blankets. 

Niall was sitting up in his own bed, sipping at an ice cold glass of water to try and dull the scratch in his throat. He had been up since the early hours of the morning, and he really didn’t want to go to school today. Maybe dad would let him stay home. 

Liam walked off to Harry’s room first, seeing that the curly haired boy was curled up under the blankets and the only thing visible was a few messy curls that splayed over the white pillow case. “Rise and shine, sleepyhead!” Liam said in a sing song voice, nudging Harry’s middle. The nine year old whined softly, but sat up in the bed and ran his hands through his curls to get them out of his face and out of his eyes. 

"I’m up, I’m up," Harry groaned, lightly swatting at his dad’s hands so he wouldn’t tickle him or anything too horrible.

Liam laughed softly and ruffled Harry’s curls, smirking slightly as his actions caused his hair to fall right back into his eyes. 

He ran out of the room before Harry could yell at him, chuckling softly to himself. When he passed Louis’ room, he could hear the boy coughing and sniffling and sputtering over and over again. Nudging open his door, he saw the seven year old being cuddled by Zayn. Liam watched them for a moment, sending Zayn a concerned glance as he leaned against the door frame. 

"Can I stay home, papa?" Louis asked, his voice rough and filled with sleep as he cuddled to his papa’s chest. "I don’t feel very good," he added, his voice barely more than a muffled whimper. 

"Of course you can," he said, peppering kisses to the top of his head before mussing his hair. "Lay back down, okay? I’m gonna go get you some medicine."

Liam couldn’t help but smile at the two, pecking Zayn’s cheek as the raven haired boy walked out of Louis’ room to go retrieve whatever medicine he had in mind. Probably some cough syrup, or something. 

Niall stayed where he was, silent and grumpy as he pulled his knees up to his chest and continued sipping the now lukewarm water. When the knock on his door pulled him out of his sulk, he looked up to see Liam slipping in. 

Liam was a little surprised to see that Niall was already awake. “Well, goodmorning to you, too,” he said as Niall sent him a less than happy look. 

"Can I stay home?" Niall asked simply, downing a larger sip of the water. "I feel sick."

"What? You seem fine. You need to go. Louis is staying home today, too. I don’t want you to get sick by being around him," Liam said, kissing Niall’s forehead and opening up the teenager’s curtains, letting in a stream of light.

Niall wiped his forehead, rolling his eyes and flinging his blankets to the side. “Whatever, this isn’t fair,” he grumbled, grabbing his clothes randomly from his closet before the door of the bathroom slammed shut. 

Liam raised his eyebrows, looking confused as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Not ten minutes later, Harry was sitting on the counter fully clothed and ready with a red apple in hand. He was humming to himself, stretching his arms above his head as he waited for his older brother so they could catch the bus. 

Niall walked out, bookbag slung over one shoulder. He cleared his throat, grabbing another bottle of water. 

"C’mon, dork, we’re going to miss the bus," Niall said, nodding his head so Harry would come with him to go and catch their bus.

Harry shrugged and followed along, not thinking twice about the way his brother called him a dork. That was pretty much normal. 

Liam, seeing that Harry and Niall were leaving, poked his head out of Louis’ room, looking down at them over the railing of the stairs. “Bye, loves! Have fun at school,” he said.

"Oh whatever."

"I will! Bye dad!" 

The two responses were exact opposites, and it was obvious that Niall didn’t really want to go to school that day. 

They caught their bus. Got to school. Separated. Niall found his locker. Got his stuff. Went to class. Sat down. Drank water. 

Niall’s day was fairly normal, except for the pain that was gradually becoming worse and worse. 

He gave up after his third class, going to the nurse and pratcially begging the middle aged woman to let him go home. Niall sighed in relief as she agreed, though she didn’t seem very happy as she called up Zayn’s number first. 

"Hello?" Zayn answered, a sound of confusion in his tone. 

"Hi. Are you Niall’s father?" 

"Uhm, yes. I am. Sorry, who is speaking?"

"It’s the school nurse. It seems your son has come down with something, and we need to send him home."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. He’s fine. I just don’t want to risk infecting the other students.

"Of course. I understand. I will be there as soon as I can."

With that, the woman hung up the phone and told Niall to sit down in one of the chairs off to the side. 

Niall dropped his school bag to the ground and stretched his arms above his head, getting comfortable in the small chair as he cleared his throat again. 

Not five minutes passed before his papa arrived in the nurses’ office, eyes landing on Niall. “Alright, come on, you. Let’s get you home,” Zayn said, looking a little unhappy with Niall.

Niall nodded as his eyes fluttered open, not even realizing they had closed. He followed behind Zayn as they got into the car. 

"Are you really sick or are you just sick of school?" Zayn asked, pulling out of the parking lot carefully before he began driving down the street. 

"I’m sick. My throat hurts really bad, papa. I’m not lying," Niall said earnestly.

"I hope you’re not lying to me."

"I’m not! I promise!" 

The rest of the ride passed silently, and when they got home, Niall practically bolted inside to find some ice cream and hopefully take a nap. 

"If you don’t feel better by tonight, you’re going to the doctor," Zayn’s voice called out to Niall. 

"Hmph, fine." Niall found a carton, grabbing a spoon and plopping down on the couch. He didn’t even care that both of his fathers’ attention was on his younger brother. That meant he could catch up on the TV he had missed lately. 

Half a carton of ice cream and three episodes of some crime show later, Niall had fallen asleep on the couch, face smashed into a soft throw pillow.

"Hey, Ni, wake up, love," Liam cooed, petting Niall’s hair gently and smiling as the blue eyed boy’s eyes fluttered open and looked to him. 

"What," Niall grunted, cringing at the simple word. It cause his throat to hurt even more, rubbing at his Adams apple. 

"You still feel sick, don’t you?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, let me go tell Zayn where we’re going," Liam said with a sigh, getting up off of the couch. 

"Where are we going?" Niall asked, eyes going slightly wide at the thought of having to go the doctors office. 

"Where d’you think, love? You’re sick," Liam reasoned before he quickly told his husband where they were going. 

Niall hid away again, not wanting to get up and go. Liam practically pulled him off to the emergency room, seeing as almost all of the doctors offices were closed at this late hour. Turns out Niall had been sleeping for quite a while. 

"Is it just your throat?" a kind doctor asked, washing her hands and getting the little wooden tongue stick before she returned to Niall.

"Yes," he grumbled. So maybe he was a little grumpy after being woken up and having to wait in the waiting room with sick people for almost thirty minutes.

After Niall had been examined, he was even more tired, and when the doctor took off her plastic gloves, she turned around and sat down in her black spinning stool with four wheels on the bottom. 

"I believe that Niall has a severe case of strep throat," she said, looking between father and son. 

"Really? I thought he was just faking it." Liam looked to Niall with a sympathetic glance. 

Niall rolled his eyes and fell back on the paper covered cot, groaning at the dull pain that began radiating from the center of his head. 

"However, I can give him some antibiotics and he should be better in about a week, that includes rest time," she was quick to add, filling out a prescription for the young boy and putting the medicine inside of a small bag. 

"Thank you, doc," Liam said. 

"Oh, it’s no problem. If you have any younger kids, they probably should keep their distance from Niall so it doens’t spread. 

A, “Thank, God.” left Niall’s lips before he could help it, giggling to himself as they were able to finally leave the place, back in the car t head home. 

When they arrived, Zayn came out to check on the two, and when he heard the news, he immediately enveloped Niall in a warm hug.

"I’m sorry, baby. We had no idea," Zayn cooed, patting Niall’s head and combing his fingers through his hair.

Niall chuckled, though his throat still felt horrible and it had gotten to the point where he thought he was going to die. Okay, maybe not die, but it hurt. Really bad. “It’s okay papa, I’m fine,” he murmured, hugging his arms around Zayn’s middle and nuzzling his face in his chest before he pulled away after a few long minutes. 

Liam hugged him next, and he felt his feet being lifted from the ground as Liam carried him to the couch. 

The three all managed to fit on the loveseat, and Niall gave up fighting it as he curled up into their sides, nodding off as Liam picked out some cheesy movie that was on. 

It was a sweet ending to a tough day.


End file.
